Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (musical)
Sailor Moon Sailor Stars – letni musical z 1996 roku. Luźno oparty na sezonie Sailor Stars anime i łuku fabularnym Stars mangi. Jest to pierwszy musical, w którym pojawiły się Sailor Starlights. Musical został wydany na VHS i DVD, jest też dostępny na Special Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Memorial DVD Box Anza Ooyama Moon Vol. 2. Ścieżka dźwiękowa musicalu została wydana na płycie Memorial Album of the Musical 4 - Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. O musicalu Pierwszy spektakl z udziałem Sailor Starlights opowiada historię zarówno z anime jak i z mangi (taka hybryda), pojawiają się również postacie stworzone na potrzebę spektaklu, są to nowe Sailor Animamates, mianowicie Pewtter Fox, Titan Kerokko, a także podwładna Galaxii – Sailor Buttress. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Anza Ōyama * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Ayako Morino * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Misako Kotani * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emika Satō * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Kanatsu Nakaya * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Sanae Kimura * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Hiroko Tahara * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Rei Saitō * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn – Keiko Takeda * Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon – Tamaki Dia Shirai * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen – Yūta Mochizuki * Kō Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter – Sayuri Katayama * Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker – Hikari Ono * Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer – Momoko Okuyama * Sailor Galaxia – Saori Sara * Sailor Pewter Fox – Rei Ku * Sailor Iron Mouse – Chie Maruyama * Sailor Titanium Kerokko – Haruko Yamaguchi * Sailor Tin Nyanko – Tomomi Seo * Sailor Buttress – Shiori Seki * MC Fly – Ryūji Kasahara * Shadow Mantis – Kaori Ishikawa * Shadow Bee – Yūko Matsumoto * Shadow Bug – Ado Endō Piosenki # Overture # Chasin' After You # It's chō Very Bad! # Lonely Distance # Star Hunter # Sailor Busters # Fukitsu na kaze ~ Fukkatsu wa higeki no zenchō # Sailor War Supreme # Galaxia no dokusai # Light ni Adventure # See Me, boku-tachi no jidai # Knockin' Down Hesitation # Sorezore no Elegy # A Knight for Sailor Soldiers # La Moon # Densetsu seitan Service Numbers # Usagi Circus Show Time # La Soldier Ekipa Występy Uwagi * Użyte transformacje: Venus Crisis Power (przerwana), Jupiter Crisis Power (przerwana), Fighter Star Power, Make Up, Healer Star Power, Make Up, Maker Star Power, Make Up, Moon Crisis, Make Up, Moon Eternal, Make Up. * Użyte ataki Dead Scream, World Shaking, Deep Submerge, Galactica Twister (Kerokko, Mouse i Nyanko), Sailor Planet Attack, Sailor Galactica Attack, Star Serious Laser, Time Stop, Galactica Puppet (Nyanko), Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, Death Reborn Revolution & Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, Star Sensitive Inferno, Star Gentle Uterus, Chronos Typhoon, Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber, Jupiter Oak Evolution, Venus Love and Beauty Shock, Mars Flame Sniper, Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss (Moon i Chibi Moon). Galeria Sailor Stars DVD Cover.jpg|Okładka DVD SMSS Moon.jpg|Anza Ōyama jako Sailor Moon SMSS Mercury.jpg|Ayako Morino jako Sailor Mercury SMSS Mars.jpg|Misako Kotani jako Sailor Mars SMSS JupiterVenus.jpg|Sailor Jupiter i Venus SMSS Tuxedo.jpg|Tuxedo Mask SMSS MiniMoon.jpg|Sailor Chibi Moon SMSS Starlights.jpg|Sailor Starlights SMSS UranusNeptune.jpg|Sailor Uranus i Neptune SMSS SaturnPluto.jpg|Sailor Saturn i Pluto SMSS Galaxia.jpg|Sailor Galaxia SMSS Animates.jpg|Sailor Animamates en:Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Kategoria:1st Stage